blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
Susanoo/Move List
Susanoo is a very unique character due to being a slow and bulky rushdown character. He starts with almost no special moves since they need to be unlocked in battle via using his Drive, making him a relatively weak character at round start. However, Susanoo is not to be underestimated; unlocking his specials makes him a powerhouse character with high damage output and scary tools. The key to success when playing Susanoo is to unlock mentioned special attacks. He has eight icons above his Heat Gauge, which are all locked with the exception of the first seal. Each of these seals represents a special attack. Normal hits on your opponent, even if the attack was blocked, will cause a cursor to appear and mark a special. The cursor cycles through the eight seals in numerical order and will reappear at the first seal if the cursor was at seal 8 when another hit was dealt. All of his Drive attacks will unlock the marked seal or level it up if possible, and set the cursor back to 0. Susanoo’s unlocked specials do not carry over round, they have to be unlocked again every round. While Susanoo is weaker than most other characters at round start, he tends to become very good on the offense with the right specials unlocked. His lack of speed is made for with his long reaching moves. His combos usually use sets of normal moves that have to be linked with a special to deal big damage. Combos can be linked with a wide array of choices: (level 2 and 3), (level 1), (both levels), , and Crush Trigger are good tools to use in combos. The more specials you unlock in the fight, the scarier Susanoo gets since he’s not only given more options to fight but also increases the damage and duration of his Distortion Drive. Obviously, as a rushdown character, Susanoo lacks defensive tools. His Counter Assault uses the animation of 5D and has therefore pretty good range. is a nice defense option, but is terribly unsafe if blocked or whiffed and should be used thoughtfully. Lastly, can be used as a reversal option since Susanoo is fully invincible during the move, but it’s even worse on block than Towering Flame. Command list Basic moves |Image = |Damage = 450 |Heat gain = ? |Description = Standard poke. Aimed slightly low, can hit crouchers due to this. Cannot cancel consecutively but is very positive on block and 2A can be used to continue the pressure. }} |Image = |Damage = 770 |Heat gain = ? |Description = Tail swipe. Enough range to reach opponent at round start distance. Used in many standard combos. }} |Image = |Damage = 1000 |Heat gain = ? |Description = A slow high kick. May poke an airborne opponent. }} |Image = |Damage = 300 |Heat gain = ? |Description = A low hitting claw jab. Hits mid. }} |Image = |Damage = 720 |Heat gain = ? |Description = Low claw swipe, hits mid. Main followup to 2A. }} |Image = |Damage = 700*2 |Heat gain = ? |Description = Very high reaching kick, hits twice. Anti-air optional. }} |Image = |Damage = 800 |Heat gain = ? |Description = Full screen instant projectile. Susanoo fires dark energy very fastly at the opponent. Can be used to quickly unlock or level a special via 4D. This move is horribly unsafe when used near opponent. Rarely combos into anything. }} |Image = |Damage = 850*2 |Heat gain = ? |Description = Two-hit elbow thrust and punch which carries Susanoo forward. Both hits are Fatal Counters; hits mid. }} |Image = |Damage = 1120 |Heat gain = ? |Description = Axekick. Hits overhead. }} |Image = |Damage = 800*2 |Heat gain = ? |Description = A tail swipe along with a low sliding kick. Long range dual hitting sweep. Special cancelable, hits low. Can loop up to four time with “Blade of Judgement” in corner. }} (in air) |Image = |Damage = 450 |Heat gain = ? |Description = A quick aerial palm jab. Hits overhead. Does not cancel into itself. }} (in air) |Image = |Damage = 740 |Heat gain = ? |Description = A diagonally aimed claw slash. Has horizontal range. }} (in air) |Image = |Damage = 770*2 |Heat gain = ? |Description = Aerial roundhouse kick aimed downward, hits twice. Also hits overhead. }} Throws |Image = |Damage = ? |Heat gain = ? |Description = Picks the opponent up and releases them, then kicks upward. Makes opponent airborne. }} |Image = |Damage = ? |Heat gain = ? |Description = Raises opponent up with one hand, drops them and then gut punches. Wallbounces midscreen and wallsplats in the corner. }} (in the air) |Image = |Damage = ? |Heat gain = ? |Description =Susanoo latches onto the opponent in midair engraving both his claws into the opponent to then rip apart leaving dark claw energy trails. Knocks opponent upward. }} Counter Assault |Image = |Damage = – |Heat gain = – |Description =Knocks back opponent with his 5D. }} Crush Trigger |Image = |Damage = 1000 |Heat gain = |Description = A smashing stomp. Great for midscreen combo carry and sees usage in high damaging corner combos. }} Drive |English localization = Divine Warrior |Japanese name = 武神 Takegami |English name = God of Military Arts |Image = |Damage = |Heat gain = |Description = Every Drive attack will unlock the highlighted icon, granting Susanoo a new special or leveling up one. }} |Image = |Damage = 1100 |Heat gain = ? |Description = A double palm thrust. Decent hitstun. Special cancelable, hits mid. }} |Image = |Damage = 1080 |Heat gain = ? |Description = Low reaching quick clawing swipe. Special cancelable, hits low. Decent range, but unsafe on block. }} |Image = |Damage = 1150 |Heat gain = ? |Description = Scythe-like kick of darkness. Special cancelable, hits overhead. }} |Image = |Damage = ? |Heat gain = ? |Description = Roar. Cycles through specials each time it is used. If it is used on a move that is locked or has levels that are not unlocked, it will unlock them. Otherwise, it will continue cycling. }} (in air) |Image = |Damage = 1100 |Heat gain = ? |Description = Rotates arms creating circular dark energy tails in the trajectory of the rotation. Main air combo ender. }} Overdrive |English localization = Shrieks of the Entombed |Japanese name = 絶葬ノ刻 Zessō no Koku |English name = Time of Entombment |Image = |Damage = ? |Heat gain = ? |Description = Temporarily unlocks all Susanoo’s special attacks and all specials counts as being max level. }} Exceed Accel (during Overdrive) |English localization = Bloodspiller |Japanese name = 血滾ル・斂激 Chitagiru: Rengeki |English name = Blood Boiling: Tightening Rage |Image = |Damage = 2000 4000 (Active Flow) |Heat gain = ? |Description = Launches opponent upward with a knee strike, Susanoo then spin-dashes engulfed in dark energy upon the opponent further upward. He then grabs them, bringing down the opponent from high in the air slamming into the ground causing debris and dark energy to shoot up into the air. }} Special moves |English localization = Sundering Claws |Japanese name = 薙ギ裂ク・狂爪 Nagisaku: Kyōsō |English name = Tearing Down: Mad Claw |Image = |Damage = 900 |Heat gain = ? |Description = First locked special. A dashing attack with the face upon shoulder. Has three levels, but Susanoo starts the round with this special at level 1. Hits mid. 3rd level version follows up with a claw slash that knocks opponent upward leaving vulnerable to combo. }} |English localization = Towering Flame |Japanese name = 灼キ噴ク・楼焔 Yakifuku: Rōen |English name = Miraculous Emitting: Towering Flame |Image = |Damage = 1400 |Heat gain = ? |Description = Second locked special. Susanoo punches the ground erupting dark energy that spikes the opponent. Invulnerable startup, also reversals. Very unsafe on block and whiff. }} |English localization = Megalith |Japanese name = 散リ殺グ・礫巌 Chirisogu: Rekigan |English name = Scattering Off: Small Rock |Image = |Damage = 1100 |Heat gain = ? |Description = Third locked special. A powerful kick that ruptures the ground, causes dark energy to rise from it. Has three levels, hits mid. Level 3 version guard crushes. }} (air also) |English localization = Hunter’s Fang |Japanese name = 狩リ絶ツ・襲牙 Karitatsu: Shūga |English name = Hunting Off: Assault Fang |Image = |Damage = 840*2 |Heat gain = ? |Description = Fourth locked special. A damaging spinning flip-jump that knocks opponent downward and is then ground bounced. Has two levels, level 2 hits twice and additionally ends with a pillar of dark energy rising from the ground. First hit is overhead, second hits mid. }} |English localization = Dancing Dual Kick |Japanese name = 這イ舞ウ・双脚 Haimau: Sōkyaku |English name = Crawling Dance: Twin Leg |Image = |Damage = 1304 (total) |Heat gain = ? |Description = Fifth locked special. A low-hitting, dashing thrash that follows up with a rising kick that knocks opponent airborne for combo advantage. First hits are low, last hit is mid and hits airborne opponents. }} (repeatedly) |English localization = Inevitable Calamity |Japanese name = 圧シ焼ク・惨禍 Oshiyaku: Zanka |English name = Authority Burning: Calamity |Image = |Damage = ? |Heat gain = ? |Description = Sixth locked special. Susanoo discharges dark electricity from his hand. Mashing this input extends the attack to a certain point. Ability to absorb projectiles. Does amazing chip damage. }} |English localization = Splintering Thrust |Japanese name = 衝キ刺ス・絶掌 Tsukisasu: Zesshō |English name = Thrusting: Suppressing Palm |Image = |Damage = 1080*2 |Heat gain = ? |Description = Seventh locked special. A command grab. Susanoo charges at the opponent. If connects, he takes the opponent to the wall and slams them creating a smog of darkness. }} |English localization = Blade of Judgment |Japanese name = 断チ斬ル・閃刃 Tachikiru: Senjin |English name = Severing: Flashing Blade |Image = |Damage = 1650 |Heat gain = ? |Description = Eighth locked special. Creates a large blade of dark energy and slashes the opponent. Hits almost fullscreen along the ground. One of Susanoo’s best specials. }} Distortion Drives |English localization = Liberating Dagger |Japanese name = 解キ放ツ・魔葬ノ凶刃 Tokihanatsu: Masō no Kyōjin |English name = Releasing: Dagger of Demon Burial |Image = |Damage = 2800 |Heat gain = ? |Description = Susanoo forms a more powerful version of his “Flashing Blade” to wreck the opponent with a deadly slash akin to the execution of Terumi’s final strike in his Astral Heat. Hits fullscreen and is invulnerable on startup. Can cancel from “Massacre of the Fierce God”. }} |English localization = Strike of the Possessed God |Japanese name = 討チ狂ウ・鬼神ノ殲撃 Uchikurū: Kishin no Sengeki |English name = Mad Conquering: Massacre of the Fierce God |Image = |Damage = 2428, 4567 |Heat gain = ? |Description = Susanoo performs every unlocked special attack, finishing in a laser beam from his mouth. Duration of this DD depends on how many specials are unlocked. }} then (during Overdrive) |English localization = Collapsing Resentment |Japanese name = 哭キ穿ツ・崩落ノ怨嗟 Nakiugatsu: Hōraku no Ensa |English name = Weeping Drill: Collapsing Resentment |Image = |Damage = ? |Heat gain = ? |Description = Unlocks all specials for further use. Does not level them up. }} Astral Heat |English localization = Roar of the Mad King |Japanese name = 狂王ノ咆哮・大蛇滅殺 Kyoō no Hōkō: Orochi Messatsu |English name = Roar of the Mad King: The Serpent Annihilation |Image = |Damage = 99999 |Heat gain = ? |Description = Susanoo knocks the opponent to the ground with his fist then clenches his fist, which the strength of the clenched fist then blows them away. He then forms a large blade of dark energy that creates circulating dark energy waves around himself and slashes downward, causing a multitude of dark energy slashes to fill the screen, erasing the opponent from existence and causing immense damage to the landscape. }} Navigation Category:Move List